


[Art For] Estuhl'uh Nash-Veh (Touch Me)

by Marlinsart (Marlinspirkhall)



Series: Star Trek Fanarts 2020 [10]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Massage, OMS, T'hy'la, T'hy'la Big Bang 2020, old married spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlinspirkhall/pseuds/Marlinsart
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Star Trek Fanarts 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632751
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28
Collections: Star Trek - Digital Art Collection, T’hy’la Bang 2020





	[Art For] Estuhl'uh Nash-Veh (Touch Me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [burning_spirit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burning_spirit/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Estuhl'uh Nash-Veh (Touch Me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769456) by [jimkirkachu (burning_spirit)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burning_spirit/pseuds/jimkirkachu). 



Cover

Spock, pastels

Jim gives Spock a massage

Jim enjoys a cup of coffee

These pics can also be found [on my tumblr.](https://marlinspirkhall.tumblr.com/post/621288482742124544/estuhluh-nash-veh-touch-me) Be sure to read[ the original fic!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769456/chapters/59890657)


End file.
